Description (taken from application): The purpose of this Core is to provide centralized production, care, breeding, genotyping and quality control of transgenic and knockout animals for use by investigators in the Center. The Core will also provide a mechanism for the receipt or distribution of new experimental transgenic and knockout models with the Jackson Laboratory Induced Mutant Resource, a national resource for transgenic and knockout mice, to Center investigators. The main responsibilities of the Core will be: generation of transgenic mice; generation of gene-targeted mice; genotyping transgenic and knockout animals; rederival of genetic stocks; maintenance, cryopreservation, and provision of genetic stocks; and quality control.